pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Deleting pages Why are you deleting all the pages that I create? Please explain why you deleted Pixar Planet delivery truck, instead of fixing it, or asking someone to fix it. FLAGFREAK 02:29, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Link title Album Template Hey, Danny! I noticed that you guys have a new version of the album template, where it's all one piece. Did you just recently come up with it? The reason I'm asking is because I like how it looks, and I was wondering if it would work over on Muppet. I know we'll probably have to clean stuff up over there, because some pictures are thumbs, and some are frames, and the sizes might not be right on some of them, but I was just wondering about it for a future project. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:02, 17 October 2007 (UTC) To Wikipedia - and beyond! Hi, Danny! I didn't even know you were starting a Pixar wiki! I figured that anything about Pixar would be a section of the Disney one, but I guess not. One question. When you get a talk page message on here, does it say, "You have new messages on Pixar Wiki, pixar"? Is it supposed to do that? It does the same thing on Muppet, but I had nothing else to compare it to. I was just wondering if it was a Wikia thing, or if it was me. Also, Scott mentioned bringing up the home video thing over on Current Events. I feel silly doing that, though, because we all know how we're doing it over at Muppet, and nobody's said to change it over there. I don't mind changing one site to match the other, but I feel they should be the same way. I'll let you guys discuss it. -- Ken (talk) 03:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, we're trying to pump out a bunch of new wikis, and see what sticks. Check out my user page for all the wikis that I'm working on in one way or another. Some of them aren't really set up yet, though. :The talk page message thing is there for everyone. It's a stupid glitch that I haven't had the patience to bring up with anyone yet. :And we might as well bring that up on Current events here. Things won't necessarily be the same here and on Muppet Wiki. Scott and I are involved with both, obviously, but they'll each develop their own communities. Even if they start out fairly similar, they may end up diverging quite a bit -- there are a lot of things about the structure and style of Muppet Wiki that were very different when we first started. :So Muppet Wiki is obviously the model that we're building off from, but Pixar Wiki will be its own thing -- just check out the front page design to see that. :) -- Danny (talk) 04:11, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know things will be different on different sites, but "Toy Story Home Video" sounds like a video company to me. But I'll bring it up, just to get it started. ::It was fun talking to you in "real time" tonight. I almost never get to do that. My head hurts just thinking of all the hours you're putting in, and all the shows you have to keep straight. But all of the sites that I've seen look great! Talk to you soon! -- Ken (talk) 05:18, 16 October 2007 (UTC) character names Where did you get some of the character names like Jeff Fungus? —Scott (talk) 06:16, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :The WP Monsters, Inc. page. -- Danny (talk) 12:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Silly, silly. —Scott (talk) 15:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well, it's gotten people involved in fixing them... :) -- Danny (talk) 15:51, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Monsters Inc. Hey, out of curiosity, what's your source for the Monsters Inc. stubs? I.e., are you going through the DVD, or using other sources? I ask only because of The Abominable Snowman (identified in the credits and everywhere as Yeti, and in the film's dialogue, he rejects "abominable" as an unfair nickname), and Mr. Bile (when the image is of the character Flint). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:09, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I took 'em from the Wikipedia article. Thank you for fixing them! -- Danny (talk) 02:11, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought as much. Wikipedia stinks in that regard, as usual. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:12, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well, that's why we have a Pixar wiki. :) -- Danny (talk) 02:16, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Also, mind if I fix Pixar? Right now, it's the main page name, with "Main Page" a redirect. While I understand that, it's a problem when laying link foundations for an article about the actual studio/company, and I'm not sure it's worth it to have to disambig as "Pixar (company)." After all, "Muppet" doesn't redirect to "Muppet Wiki." (Also, for now, I'm redirecting "Pixar Wiki," to Main Page, since everytime I click from the interwiki links you've been laying, like on Muppet Wiki's Pixar page, it goes to a dead page). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:58, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, the main page is at "Pixar" right now because it'll help us get a better Google ranking for that word. We could change it to "Pixar Wiki", but I'd like to see if we can avoid it. I think the company history could be at Pixar Animation Studios. Thanks for pointing out the messed-up link on Muppet; I fixed it there. -- Danny (talk) 03:03, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I still don't like it at all. Like I said, we don't do that on Muppet Wiki, Flash Gordon doesn't redirect to the main page on your Wiki there, and so on. Google ranking is great, but I think it's silly to put that ahead of what works best in terms of articles and titles. "Pixar Animation Studios" is basically a secondary title, but their mine identity is simply Pixar (which was what the company was renamed in 1986 when Steve Jobs bought out a LucasFilm computer division, and is what was used on their shorts), and that's what people would look for. Already, you casually created a link to Pixar on John Ratzenberger, as I did on Jeff Pidgeon, and if/as this Wiki grows, I'm not sure it's fair to expect people to always remember to change it to Pixar Animation Studios, or to fix it. It's counter-intuitive. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:06, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Well, some of our new wikis do that, when it's a show -- Pushing Daisies, Reaper, etc. "Flash Gordon" doesn't use that as the main page, because that's the name of the main character. But you're probably right. Let's get Scott's input; this wiki is more his than mine. -- Danny (talk) 03:10, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I think the article for the company should be at the company's name, Pixar Animation Studios. —Scott (talk) 03:19, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::The original company name was Pixar, up until Toy Story (or rather, after; I just checked the credits, they were still just "Pixar"), and in their logo, "animation studio" is clearly a subtitle. Plus I still think a lot of people would go to a Pixar Wiki and naturally type "Pixar," and want to go to an article about the company, not a main page redirect. But as Danny said, I guess it's up to you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:19, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::P.S. Until 2001, their website presented the official company name simply as Pixar: "Pixar is an Academy Award-winning computer animation studio with the technical, creative and production capabilities to create a new generation of animated feature films, CD-ROM titles, merchandise and other related products. Pixar's objective is to combine proprietary technology and world-class creative talent to develop computer-animated feature films with a new three-dimensional appearance, memorable characters and heartwarming stories that appeal to audiences of all ages. The first such film, Toy Story, was created and produced by Pixar and is distributed by Walt Disney Pictures." At the very least, I still think Pixar would be more useful as a redirect to Pixar Animation Studios, than to the main page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:35, 11 October 2007 (UTC)